Our Forbidden Love Story
by Ayya Fullbuster
Summary: They met at the new students orientation period. She likes him and he likes her back. But what happens if the couple must be separated by the cruel fate? What would they do? Nalu Gralu Lolu. My first fanfiction. Please R&R.


**OUR FORBIDDEN LOVE STORY**

**Summary **: They met at the new students orientation period. She likes him and he likes her back. But what happens if the couple must be separated by the cruel fate? What would they do? Nalu Gralu Lolu.

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tails belongs to Hiro Mashima not me.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Introduction**

Lucy, a regular sixteen years old girl who is the daughter of the Heartfilia family standing in the last row of the freshman crowd in Fairy Tail Academy student hall. This is the first time in her entire life that she entered public school. Excited is the correct word to express her feelings right now.

Lucy could not believe that his father had told her himself to go to this school. Fairy Tail Academy is well-known as the best and prestigious school around the country. Indeed the entry test was very difficult and Lucy are proud to herself because she was going through the ordeal period already.

It seems only yesterday that she was whinning to her parents for a dolls. But now she wasn't a kid anymore. Now she stands using red almamater blazer outside the white blouse with a black ribbon tie and black skirt as alloys.

Lucy looked around and found the other freshman were seriously listening to the student council president who is giving his speech in the front stage. Well, more precisely the girls watched him with glowing eyes. Lucy also can not resist to hide her admiration towards the senior student. Jellal Fernandez, third grade student who also serves as chairman of the student council in this period. He has an authoritative look. He also tall and handsome. That's why he can stole the freshman girls heart instantly including Lucy. Because of Lucy was so stunned she does not pay attention to other student beside her that giggling after seeing her face.

'Well, those senpai was indeed very handsome, eh?' commented the girl beside Lucy. Lucy turned to her. The girl just about Lucy's shoulder height. She considers herself short, but she can breathe easier now because there is a girl who are smaller than her.

'Levy. Levy Mcgarden,' said the smaller girl as she reached her hand over and smiled warmly. 'Lucy Heartfilia,' replied Lucy as she shook hands with the Levy girl.

'May I call you Lu-chan?' asked Levy directly without further ado. Lucy was stunned to hear the girl's direct request but soon replaced it with a smile. 'As long as I can call you Levy-chan too,' said Lucy.

'Deal then!' And they smiled at each other. Finally, Lucy wasn't alone in this school anymore.

'So you have not answered my question yet. Those senpai was handsome, right?' asked Levy. Lucy nodded her head instantly. 'If I ever say I was not blown away at him that was super wrong.' Levy once again chuckled.

'But I heard that he's taken already,' added Levy.

'EEEH, really?' asked Lucy a little disbelief and disappointment in her face. But in retrospect it should have been true that he's taken. Levy moves her body closer to Lucy and lowered her voice to a whisper only.

'Do you see the long red haired girl there?' Lucy nodded. 'She was his girlfriend.' Lucy looked up at the red haired girl Levy said. She was high like a model and her long red hair is very beautiful to look at. She is also pretty but Lucy can see the strict look in her pretty face. And it was kind of scary if you look long enough.

'She is very beautiful. No one can compare to her. Definitely a lot of hearts are broken now if they knew about it.' Levy nodded her head in agreement to what Lucy said.

'But we should be careful to her. She is the disciplinary chief in this school. Many students are scared of her and they always do what she told them or else they might received a very painful punishment,' added Levy.

'R-really?' asked Lucy. She shivered after what Levy told her. She couldn't imagine what kind of punishment the red haired girl gived. 'But Levy-chan, where are you know all of these stuff?' asked Lucy again.

'Well, I know it from my neighbour who also attend this school. He is in the second grade,' answered Levy. Lucy make an 'o' expression with her mouth and after that they went silent and listen for the rest of the student council president's speech about new student's orientation period.

.

.

Shortly after Jellal finished his briefing, the freshman were divided according to their class. Each class got a senior from the student council member who will invite them around the school and explain about the rules that apply in this school.

Lucy was lucky because she was classmates with Levy. They both occupy 1A class. There Lucy also be acquainted with Jet and Droy who became Levy's loyal followers. And after she asked Levy about them, the smaller girl stated that they just met a few minutes before Levy met Lucy.

'All right everyone, now make three rows and follow me quickly! I'll take you around the school,' said Ultear. She was a senior who were on the second grade now. She is very pretty with tall posture and long black hair swaying as she walked. This makes all boys in Lucy's class excited. However, she also has a strong aura in her face and tends fierce as the red haired girl Lucy has seen before. Lucy let out a deep breath. _Do all the girls in this school must be that beautiful like a model and have a strong aura?_

'And this is an outdoor basketball court. For the game we always used indoor gymnasium right there,' said Ultear pointing toward the front. Lucy saw the outdoor basketball court. It was roomy enough for all players and supporters to stand. Regular basketball game held at the gymnasium where there are chairs that surrounded the court for audience.

'I hope you record all that I say and show these days because in the end you'll have to make the floor plans of this school and memorize all of the layout,' added Ultear firmly.

Lucy and 1A class students let out unhappy sigh. How could they describe and memorize the whole school layout which is very wide and big? In addition to the best schools in Fiore, Fairy Tail Academy is also the largest and comprises schools from elementary, junior high, and high schools which are located in one area.

After a couple of time, Ultear ended up giving them time to rest. They are in an artificial lake called Fairy Lake. Levy tells Lucy that many lovers are formed in this lake and she dreamed that one day there will be someone who expressed his love to her in this beautiful lake too. Lucy looked at the lake in front of her. The view from where she sat was very beautiful. The lake is located at the rear of the school and being built for a small recreation area for students during recess.

In front of her she saw the biggest building compared to others. The building was said to be a Fairy Class for high school students. That building is the final destination of their journey around the school.

'I can not imagine every day to walk this far from the gate to get to that building, 'said Lucy who is pointing her finger to the Fairy Class. Levy, Jet and Droy nodded at her statement.

'If it like this we can not come to school five minutes before the bell ring. For the school gate it takes almost 10 minutes with run. How long it takes if we just walk?' Jet said. 'You're lucky Jet, running is your vocation. Then what about us?' asked Droy desperately. Before Jet could answer Droy, they heard Ultear's voice calling them firmly.

'Well freshman quickly lift up your sorry butt and move your feet to follow me! We're going to our final destination which is Fairy Class! You will be studying there for 3 years or maybe more. Remember that study in this school is not easy,' said Ultear clearly.

Everyone gulped_. Is it really that hard? Is it possible to learn here is more difficult than the entry test?_ Lucy thought.

Although from Fairy Lake the building looks very large and close, but the freshman still have to walk about 10 minutes longer to get there.

'I do not know what time I must go to school in order not to be late for,' muttered Lucy. 'You're right. Oh God, my legs were aching,' replied Levy.

'Come on freshman, you move as slow as a snail! Look in front of you! This is the Fairy Class where all students come together,' said Ultear. Lucy lifted her face and looked at the tall and majestic building like a palace before her. Everyone muttered a 'wow' because they amazed by the luxury of the school's main building.

'This building has three sides. On the right side,' added Ultear who is pointing to her right side, 'is a learning place for students from third grade. On the left side belongs to the second grade. And the middle is the main building. Here is the place where all of the student organizations, staff room, and also the class you are in. At the back of this building is a banquet hall where all of the students eat their lunch.'

Lucy and the others follow Ultear inside the building. 'Each side of this building has a learning support facilities such as laboratories, locker room, multimedia room, art room, and others. And to all a general need such as a library can be found in the main building,' said Ultear again. After several explanation they finally stop in front of the banquet hall.

'You can go to your class later because right now you can take a rest and get some food for yourself,' Ultear said and then entered the room.

Lucy can't stop herself for not fazed by the interior of the building. It is no less remarkable than the exterior. When entering the banquet hall, she felt herself really has become a part of this school. There are a lot of seniors passing by carrying a tray of food. There are also people in a group sat at wooden tables which are polished well and seem classy. Lucy could tell which senior students and which junior are already. The senior students seem have more cluttered appearance than junior students who wore complete attributes.

'Listen to me very carefully everyone! You're free until the last period. After the bell of the rest finish, quickly get into your class that I already showed earlier.' All of freshman nodded at what Ultear said.

'And do not forget to finish this school layout before you go home. Jet, as the chairman of 1A class you are responsible for handing over this task to me later.' Jet nodded to Ultear who looked at him sharply.

'Do you all understand?' asked Ultear. 'Haiiii!' said Lucy and her friends.

'You're still just as fierce as an old witch, Ultear!' Lucy saw a boy with salmon coloured hair and a scarf around his neck approached Ultear grinning widely. He patted her shoulder to say hello.

'Natsu's right, darling. Pity the little girls here. They are look affraid because of you,' said a handsome boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue glasses in his face. Lucy noted that he was followed the boy called Natsu earlier and put his hand around Ultear's shoulder. All the girls in Lucy's class melted as he winked to them. Lucy rolled her eyes. A typical playboy guy he often read in novels and comics.

'Remove your hands from me, Natsu, Loke!' Both immediately remove their hands quickly from Ultear's shoulder after her strict command.

'What are you doing here?' Ultear asked curtly.

'We want to take you to lunch, dear. Gray told us to meet you here. He said there was something he should do before going here,' said the boy called Loke.

Ultear just nodded and looked back at Lucy and the group who had been watching the three of them all the time. Natsu and Loke waiting behind Ultear looking at new students. For a few seconds Lucy's eyes made eye contact with a boy named Natsu but she quickly lowered her face for fear. 'You may break up and have lunch now. If you need anything I will be on that table.' Ultear pointed at a table in the middle of the room where a white haired boy and pink-haired girl was sitting and talking.

'Enjoy your time, new students!' Natsu shouted and suddenly a direct hit landed at his head by Ultear's hand.

'It hurts!' yelled Natsu.

'Do not shout like that, stupid!' Ultear said.

'What did you say witch?!' Natsu shouted. Again and again he managed to steal the attention of new students and Lucy. She was a little scared by his temper.

'She means that you're stupid, squinty eyes. And you can't change that by the way.' Lucy, Levy and several other students looked back and saw a boy with spiky black haired. Compared to the others, Lucy could tell that this one is a very, very handsome boy, even better looking than the playboy. Not only new students but almost every girl in the room stopped and saw him dreamingly. The man was as high as Loke and Natsu. He rolled up his uniform and wearing a tie a little messy. He passed over by Lucy's side and approached Natsu who are in a ready fight possition.

'What did you say, ice cube?!' Natsu shouted. Before Gray could answer it, Ultear approached him. 'There you are Gray. I already can't stand these two idiots. Let's eat!' Ultear grabbed Gray's arms and lead him away.

'Hey, I'm not finished here!' Natsu shouted increasingly annoyed but following close behind.

'For your information, I'm not an idiot like Natsu, Ultear!' exclaimed Loke who also followed them behind.

'Lu-chan don't just stand and do nothing there. Let's find a place to sit and order food.' Levy said waking Lucy from her reverie.

'Ah yes, wait for me, Levy-chan!'

.

.

After waiting in line and taking her food, Lucy followed Levy to their seat that has been occupied by Jet and Droy. Lucy can't balance herself because of the food she was carrying. Never in her life she carried her food by herself. This is the first time. Moreover, there are many seniors are passing around making Lucy had to walk carefully. When she passed a crowd af tables containing senior students, she felt someone pushing her from behind purposely.

Can not balance herself, Lucy tripped over someone's feet in front of her that made her falls hardly on the floor. The tray of food she was carrying fell scattered around the floor but before that the food hit and contaminate someone in front of her. She could tell this because she saw the food that fell on the shoes in front of her face. From that shoes, Lucy can see that this person was a boy and that makes her more scared.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS!' shouted the boy.

Because of fear, Lucy closed her eyes immediately and tried to restrain herself from crying. She felt all of eyes are on her right now. She is afraid if the person in front of her is a senior. _What would happen if he was one of the student council member? _

She opened her teary eyes carefully and saw a pink silhouette. Pink? Lucy thought about Natsu, the seniors who approached Ultear earlier. _Don't tell me that its true. Is he going to hit me?_ Lucy remembered that he has a very bad temper and it makes her shiver.

'Well, well, well. The orientation period of new students has been started, eh?' Ultear said with a very cold voice she had. Beside her, Gray and Loke smirked as they saw the poor blonde girl bent over on the floor in front of Natsu.

Unnoticed by the first graders, they have just entered into the orientation period which is seniors students will torture them indirectly for almost two weeks. This is the tradition of Fairy Tail Academy in welcoming the new students.

Lucy was still shaking as she saw Natsu. Levy looked at her with worry. Jet and Droy stand behind Levy with the same expression. Other freshman starting to have a cold sweat by thinking about what their upperclassmen would do to them.

'It will be interesting,' said Jellal who sit back folding his arms and watch the Lucy-Natsu show.

'Well, we'll see how big their mental are!' added the man with his big body beside Jellal. He wears an earphone and has a lightning shape scar on his face. His lips smirked sadisticly as he also watch the show. And Jellal just nodded his head in agreement.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n : Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. And I also a new member in this FF world. I'm very sorry if there are still many mistakes and grammar errors in my story. English is my second language and I don't use a beta reader because I don't know how to. Can anyone help me? hehehehe.  
**

**By the way, thanks for reading my story and please click the review button and provide a few comments and suggestion if you pleased.  
**

**Thank you all,  
**

**_Ayya Fullbuster_  
**


End file.
